Reigning Lover
by SlayneSonOfWrath
Summary: ALTERNATE DEMENSION: Follow Slayne the second to last born of Wrath as he struggles to formulate his world in an on going world of attack on his race. Warnings for the main chara being an Anti-Hero. Romance, OOC, Shipping problems, Butch/Vishous recap, Sex, Violence, and all the Brothers you can handle.


**Hellu everyone. This is my first story (yaaay) and I am immediately starting you off with my OC characters. If you do not know about the main evolving character (which we will switch back to constantly) please check the PROFILE for background information upon him. Thanks! You guys rock and enjoy~**

**GIVE ME A B.**

**AN E.**

**T.**

**R.**

**A.**

**WITH Y-E-D…**

**WHAT'S THAT SPELL? SIBLING RIVALRY!**

As Slayne got on his motorcycle and blasted off down the road like Team Rocket, his brother was fresh on his mind. He was expected to be there for his crowning ceremony. His sister was to preform the ritual with sprinkling white rose flowers around their future king.

Their other two brothers were also apart of it all…

Viligax was the music player and Agyan was to be the first to present his future king with his golden dagger hand crafted by the finest…Vishous Bloodletter.

He had been asked directly by his brother to stand at his side as he was presented his future crown. By now Wrath would be wondering where in_ Dhuhnd's _angels he was.

Good.

It was about time somebody took notice of him…it had been to long since he got attention other than, "No – Slayne…just stay here I'll be back from the field soon…" Or, "No Slayne you can't come and fight with us, you're not ready."

He wanted to fight, not sit at home forever. He wanted to die in battle, not die on a fluffy pillow with life being handed to him on a platter all the time.

A civilian woman came screaming out in front of his motorcycle from nowhere. He swerved, which was a bad idea, from the sudden appearance before him. He struggled his palms gripping tight to the steering wheel to attempt to regain control, but he lost it. His motorcycle went crashing sideways and he went flying on his back skidding across the road and slamming into the wall near.

Something flashed across his mind.

Words.

**This wouldn't have happened if you would have stayed at the party, would it warrior?**

He blinked and cried out as his motorcycle slammed into him. Blood flashed through his vision in squirts…the handle bar had impaled inside him from the great momentum.

His vision swirled as he went wonky. Not good.

I have to get it out, was the first thing that came to the prince's mind…but his feet were jammed under the engine and his arms weren't strong enough to kick out the damn thing. He was strong, but not that strong.

800 pounds of metal, steel, and iron is not just going to lift it's self. It weighed around four times more than he did.

He grunted, he was seeing stars and there was something outside of his pain that was screaming at him, "You're a warrior! Help!" Like he had the ability to.

Something raged to the forefront…a survival instinct possibly?

He didn't know, all he knew is that his foot got lose and he pushed with as much force as he could muster at the motor cycle. Between his hands and his feet finally the steel metal slid out enough to allow him to pull the handlebars out and pull his other foot free. His shoe got caught but he pulled it out without it. He measured the scene in front of him, dropping all thought on his already severe injuries he ran forward with nothing but a crowbar he thrust from beside his motorcycle pack and went for the bastard of a lesser attacking the civilian woman.

He beat him across the head without his expectance and kept on striking until his head was nothing but a bloodied up watermelon of a pale sorry ass.

He kept going though, not stopping there. The lesser's arms flailed but he ended up getting the damn thing logged in his chest and that was it.

The thing popped and flew back to its master. Slayne grasped at his wound and fell to his knees.

The woman came up from behind him, but he blacked out when her hand came down on his shoulder.


End file.
